Purchasers of routers for networking computers in a home, small office, or distribution center, for example, frequently return the routers after purchase. The reason for the high-return rate is that many customers/users/purchasers are not network savvy and cannot get the router configured properly. This problem commonly occurs when the customer is attempting to network existing personal computers (PCs) together through a broadband modem using a router.
For legacy equipment, and for some new broadband installations, a service provider typically sends a technician to install and connect a customer's PC to a broadband modem. Subsequently, the customer may decide to insert a router to network their PCs and/or add firewall, for example. These must be properly configured. For example, some PCs may be dynamically configurable, whereas other may employ a static configuration. Many customers try to configure the router, fail to do so, and then return the router after the configuration failure. This creates a high product return rate due to the difficulty of installation.